User blog:SiRenfield/TTGOMC Review: Anastasia's Magical Wish Part 3
Okay in case you read my two-part review of "Anastasia's Magical Wish" I keep asking "WHEN DOES THIS TAKE PLACE!?". Well I read A Magical Girls' Fantasy and it turns out this and some of my other questions are explained there. Here's the summary: "This story takes place in another timeline where witches still exist, but Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Mami and Kyoko have been Puella Magi for 5 years. Anastasia Komusome, a.k.a. Stacey, leaves her home-world of Puella Magi to go to Earth in order to fight witches. She allies with Christine Hibi and Courtney Kyandoru, along with Madoka and Sayaka. However, all 5 of them die, along with Mami and Homura (Kyoko dies, too, but she is later reborn), leaving no more magical girls to go after the witches; that is, until Christine's little sister, Christina, becomes a Puella Magi, as well, and that's when Amelia is born." Okay, glad you explained it there ,but you could've said "hey, this is the prequel to my 'show'" for new readers who haven't read it. Other wise they'll have a similiar reaction to me and question your logic. And even then, this still makes no sense. First of all, what you mean by 'alternate timeline" do you mean an alternate universe like Magical Molly or a product of Homura's time-traveling. Well, it's likely the former since Mami says "DON'T TIME TRAVEL, HOMU-CHAN!" "Why?" "BECAUSE IT'S FOR THE BEST!" Second, the world is literally called "Puella Magi"? Ignoring the fact that the term is only used in the English subs and once in Rebellion, that's a pretty lazy name, since it's just "The Magical Girl World". This isn't the Wizarding World of Harry Potter! Thirdly, you're describing the plot to "Anastasia's Magical Wish, I thought this was a completely different story. In fact, it even adresses Christina becoming a Magical Girl, which somehow gives birth to some chick named Amelia. Let's go check out that page real quickly: Okay to be fair so far, Amerlia Candy is a normal name....for a Westerner, this seems very out of place for a Japanese charcther. "Amelia is the girl who has been hidden deep within Christina's heart for all her life, and thanks to Christina's wish of having another sister, Amelia is born as her younger twin." So Christina's wish was to literally alter reality to have a new sister. Also, I was wrong this is 100% self insertion seeing how despite how this is the first wish here to make any ***king sense from a narrative perspective, she killed off all of the main charcthers and she and Amelia replaced all of them "Throughout the series, Kyubey is trying to make a contract with her, but a magical girl named Mary Anne constantly stops him." Keep up the good work, Mary. Since Christina (the OC, not the user) is kind of a moron since she became a Magical Girl after witnessing every last one before her die ,(she is seriously the last of ther kind!), including her sister! Thankfully this is the real ending to this review so I hopefully won't have to talk about this ever again. Category:Blog posts